


Searching for an Angel

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: RPG, solo adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: Solo adventures of my RP character from TwitterI didn't want to clog up everyone's TL so here it is.





	1. Chasing Shadows

Jedi opened the door of the safe house, “Hey, love, I'm home.”

She rounded the corner and stopped short. The living room that she and Gabe had spent so many hours setting up before he went into hiding had been trashed. The overstuffed black furniture had been flipped over and the entertainment center smashed to bits. The worst thing was the strong smell of sulfur in the air, a smell that set alight every hunter's Instinct that she had. Pulling her sword from its sheath on her back she moved swiftly and silently through the house only to discover it was empty.

Returning to the living room she went over every square inch of the place with a fine-tooth comb, relieved to find no trace of blood anywhere. It had to have been demons but how many of them had it taken to overpower an archangel, especially when they would have expected to find him underpowered. Desperate for some confirmation that he was alive she reached through the soul bond they shared. His presence was there but very faintly like he was unconscious. Scared but also relieved, she teleported herself back to the bunker to meditate to see if she could figure out his exact location.

The first time she felt him he wasn't far from the safehouse, but he felt blurry like he’d been drugged. She teleported to where she sensed him only to find an empty room with a bed in the middle of it. 

The second time she felt his presence strengthen he was confused and disoriented. It took a bit longer too locate him this time, he'd been moved to a small town in Georgia. She arrived to find another empty room. 

 

The third time Jedi sensed him he was angry. Locating him was easy this time, whoever had Gabe moved him to Detroit, her hometown. She teleported there in a flash, too find herself in an almost empty warehouse. The only thing in the place was a chair in the middle of a circular burn. Cautiously, she went to examine the chair, careful not to step on the burn sign. As she crossed it she felt an odd tingle and bent down to touch the charred area. It felt oily too her touch and her heart dropped as she realized they were holding him in a prison of holy fire. She stood up and slowly made her way too the chair. 

It was a simple wooden chair, but had enochian symbols carved into it. She pulled out her phone and began snapping pictures to run through her computer. Just as she was finishing voices outside caught her attention. She dashed towards the shadows, whispering a spell that would help her blend into them. A man and a woman entered the room looking around suspiciously.

“How could you forget the chair,” the woman was asking. “Are you trying to get disintegrated?”

“What's so special about that damned chair anyway,” the man grumbled. 

The woman smacked him on the back of his head. “It's spelled too keep the archangel powerless. The boss and his witches worked weeks on it.”

She picked up the heavy chair easily and carried it out, the man following her like a sulking child. Jedi slipped through the shadows towards the entrance they’d used. Carefulky, she pushed the door open but the lot outside was empty. 

Cursing, she used a teleport spell to get back to the bunker. Three days of chasing shadows had left her exhausted, it was time to ask the family for help and face the music with them.


	2. Footprints on her heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi returns to the safe house looking for more clues.

Jedi swallowed back tears as she looked at the wreck of the living room. Hours of research had finally led her to a spell that could possibly show her what had been in the room in the last few days. She put the last of the ingredients into the copper bowl she'd brought with her and dropped a match in, chanting in Latin. A thick smoke oozed out of the bowl and covered the floor. It hung there for a minute before sinking into the carpet. 

Slowly footprints began to show on the carpet. Some were black, a color she associated with demons, a few were the same shade of blue Gabriel's eyes glowed when he used his grace but the rest were blue with a red outline. She didn't know what to think about those. Jedi pulled out her phone and began taking pictures of the footprints.  
Locking the door behind her, she headed for the nearest one hour photo place. 

After getting the photos printed out she headed home. Maybe one of the others would have an idea about what kind of creature would leave blue and red footprints.


	3. One Step behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After explaining what was going on to her family, Jedi finds Gabriel again.

The others had left, some to make sure it was actually Lucifer they had locked up; the others on various errands. Jedi had checked the warding symbols carved into the bunker walls and was in the process of strengthening the shields she and Gabe had added. In the middle of working her eyes popped open, Gabriel was back in their bond full force. Worried about something but there. 

Quickly she switched her focus to get a look on his location. When she figured it out she almost growled. They had taken him to the villa in France where the two of them had spent a few days. Grabbing her swords she chanted the teleport spell concentrating fiercely on Gabe. 

She landed in the villa’s garden and crept towards the entrance to the music room where they were keeping him. 

“Hold on, love, I'm here,” she prayed to him. 

His voice rang in her mind, frantic with worry. “No,Mouse, it's a-”

Cursing as Gabe was abruptly cut off, Jedi dived through the window and rolled too her feet. The room was empty except for the now familiar burned circle on the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she realized she'd just missed them again.

“The boss was right,” came a voice from the corner. “Somebody is tracking him.”

“Not just somebody,” she growled turning towards the sound. “His wife.”

The otherwise forgettable man blinked his black eyes and took a step forward, “You're not his usual type.”

Jedi shrugged and drew her swords, “Doesn't really matter now, does it?”

His eyes went too the angel sword in her left hand, “You know how to use those, girly?”

“Try me,” she suggested with a feral grin twirling both swords. 

He gave a mocking bow, “Some other time, I have to report back to the boss. But in sure my friends will keep you entertained.”

Black smoke poured from the man's mouth as another half dozen demons entered the room. Jedi grinned again, twirling Cali and motioning for them too bring it on with the angel blade. They eyed her for a minute before one got brave and charged at her. She sidestepped him and stuck her foot out and tripped him into a second one on her left who stabbed him with the angel blade she'd intended to use on Jedi. She stared down stupidly as Jedi ran the angel sword through her chest before her eyes flashed orange. 

Jedi gave a hiss as pain shot up her right leg. Cali blurred as Jedi sliced off the third demons head without a second thought. She looked down too see a dagger sticking through her calf. A quick internal check showed nothing important had been hit but she knew it would slow her way down. Taking a deep breath she began reciting the exorcism.

She watched in satisfaction as the demons were forced out and back to hell while the meat suits collapsed. Carefully she checked them all for a pulse, sighing when she found none. With a muttered spell she sent the bodies to the bottom of the ocean. 

A second spell fixed the window she'd broken on the way in before she looked down at her leg. Taking a deep breath she pulled the dagger out and cast a healing spell. There was still some pain but Cali would deal with it. With a last, sad look around she teleported back to the bunker to find out what their fake Lucifer knew


	4. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel manage s to contact Jedi, but can she get to him in time.

Mousey’ Gabe's voice dragged Jedi out of a deep sleep.

 

‘Who? Gabe, are you alright?’ she sat up and scrambled to get dressed.

 

When he didn't answer she reached through their bond. He was there and easy to track, this time they had him in Saint Petersburg. She finished dressing and did a quick check of her weapons before using a spell to teleport to his location. Instead of landing inside the building she landed outside on open ground. Realizing that she had lost the element of surprise she ran to the nearest door and kicked it open.

When she wasn't immediately attacked she looked around. The huge ballroom was empty except for a group of people near a door on the other side of the room. She caught a glimpse of sandy hair and golden brown wings in the middle of the group and knew that she had gotten here in time to catch him.

"Angel," she yelled running across the room. Heads snapped around and her anger rose when they parted so she could see Gabe; his hands were bound with what she would have bet were spelled chains, his face was bruised and one eye was swollen almost shut but the other lit up when he saw her. 

He broke away from his guards, who apparently not expecting any resistance from him any more, and stumbled towards her, "Mousey,"

His voice was cut off when one of the guards waved his hand as some of the others grabbed him and began pulling him to the now open door. As he continued to struggle against them, Jedi drew her swords and prepared to launch herself at the group. Before she could go further the space was filled with angels and demons both. Red started filling her vision as she stared them down. When she finally spoke her voice was a growl, "One warning, get the hell out of my way."

A blond haired angel sneered at her, "Because you think you're good enough-"

Her voice stopped as Jedi ran her angel sword through the other woman. Without another word her swords blurred as she began to cut her way to Gabriel. Spells that she normally wouldn't use rolled through the room, causing demons to turn to dust and angels to explode into red mists. Anything unlucky enough to get in front if the angry woman lost their arms, legs or head. Finally, Jedi ran the last being in front of her through with Cali and shoved the door open. She dashed into the hall beyond, looking desperately both ways. She saw a sliver of sunlight vanish at the end of the hall to her left and took off that way at a run.  
She burst through the door into the sunshine of an open courtyard, empty except for a couple of golden brown feathers on the ground. Dropping to her knees she gently picked them up, noting they were slightly bloodstained. Looking up at the sky she screamed, "Damnit, Chuck, how much do you think I can take?"

There was no answer, she really hasn't expected one. Slowly,Jedi stood up and made her way back to the ballroom, stopping in the door when she saw the carnage she'd left behind her. Her face paled as she teleported out of there and right into the bunkers bathroom, where she emptied the contents of her stomach.   
When there was nothing left, she brushed her teeth and showered. Putting in the robe she kept there, Jedi threw the clothes she'd been wearing into the garbage before heading back to her room. Then she wrapped herself in one of Gabe's shirts she'd brought back from the safe house and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunch leads Jedi to Egypt and a second meeting with Lucifer's right hand demon.

The sand of the Egyptian desert crunched under Jedi's feet. The last time she'd been here she and Gabe had been in their too short honeymoon, checking out some unopened tombs he'd known about. Today she was in Cairo following a lead on Gabe so slim it might as well be a hunch. There was a vague pull in their bond that had led her to a warehouse on the outskirts of the city, the last place she could definitely place him. Finding the door of the loading dock wide open, she slipped in and took to the shadows.

" The woman has been seen in the city, " a smooth, familiar voice said. "You should have moved him sooner. "  
A second, scared voice replied, "I'm sorry, my Lord. We just got the message today."

Jedi heard fingers snap and then get shuffling. "Come out, little human, I know you're there. "

Jedi laughed softly, without humor, "Not unless you plan on taking me up on my offer , demon."

"I don't think so," he replied . "You're very good with those swords of yours and Lucifer still has need of me."

" What a shame, " her voice was mocking. "I'm really looking forward to crossing swords with you someday. "

The demon smirked, "I doubt that day will ever come."

Jedi felt the change in the local ley lines and threw a shield up just as a bolt of lighting would have hit where she was standing. The surprise on the demon's face was almost worth what she'd been through the past few months. Shaking her head with a feral grin, she threw a ball of fire at him. He just managed to dodge to one side and it crashed into the wall behind him, starting it burning. With a wave of his hand he sent a series of lights that turned into shining blades at her. Cursing her stupidity at giving away her position, Jedi rolled out of the way of a few of them, some disintegrated against her shield and a few deflected in other directions but a couple got through. She felt them burning as they cut into her skin but refused to cry out, instead throwing a large wooden crate at the demon. As she'd hoped, he had no shield against physical attacks. The crate only grazed him but it was enough to knock him off his feet. are

She ran over and planted a foot on his chest, drawing Cali. "Where's Gabriel?"

The demon looked up at her,eyes narrowing. "How did you learn magic? Our sources said you knew none."

Jedi grinned down at him. "Sheer dumb luck. Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?"

"No, I didn't. Respect to you, sword lady mage, " and with that he vanished from under her sword.

She stared at the spot on the floor for a second, until a soft sound caught her attention. Turning a bit to her right she saw a cage with a cheetah in it. The fire she'd accidentally started was closing in on it, so she ran over and cut the lock. Inside the cage she realized the sound hadn't come from the grown cheetah she could see, but from the cub that had been hidden by its mothers body. She picked the baby up and cuddled it. "Poor thing. I'm sorry, little one."

The cub snuggled its head under her chin and began to purr, a sound that made Jedi smile. She sheathed her sword and began scratching the cubs ears and neck with her now free hand. The baby purred louder at the attention, nipping at Jedi's chin when she stopped encountering a bit of string tied around its neck.

"Who would do this when you're still growing, little one," she asked it, ignoring the thickening smoke to snap the string. As she was turning to leave she heard a metallic clink that drew her eyes down to the floor. A bit of metal reflected the red gold of the fire, she scooped it up and teleported them back to the bunker.

After putting the cub down and taking a few deep breaths of the smoke free air outside the bunker, Jedi looked at the piece of metal she'd picked up. In the palm off her hand was Gabriel's wedding band. Her eyes closed as she clutched the gold band engraved with a cladah and Celtic knots before slipping it into the pocket of her jeans. She bent down and picked the cheetah cub up with a sad smile.  
"My angel knows me too well, little one, " she whispered into its fur as she carried the baby into the bunker. "Dean's gonna kill me when he sees you."

After conjuring up some food, a cat pan and several toys for the baby, Jedi removed the chain from around her neck. She slipped the ring onto it, sliding it so it hung next to the crystal Gabe had put a tiny sliver of his grace in over her protests months before. Replacing the chain around her neck, she sprawled out on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Eventually the cheetah cub jumped up next to her and curled up into a purring ball of fur. Jedi absently reached down and scratched her ears.leave

"Looks like Gabe was looking out for both of us, Bastet," she whispered before she drifted into a fitful sleep.


	6. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With little help from her friends,

Flickering candlelight bathed the blood covered women in a golden glow as Jedi pushed aside the black curtains that covered the door so they could survey the room. A complex diagram covered the floor in what she hoped was red paint. Thick black candles burned at the cardinal points of the diagram with slightly smaller red ones at the secondary points. In the center of it the object of a months-long search was chained to a chair, his head bowed, while the dark-haired man stared down the two women with glowing red eyes.

“Finally, “ he said in a smug tone a slight smirk on his face. “The last piece I need to complete the spell.“

Jedi shot Fala a quick glance. “What’s he talking about?”

Fala didn't look up from the diagram on the floor that she was studying. “You. This is an ancient spell that will break the soul bond between a human and an angel without killing the angel.”

Jedi swallowed tightly. “And the human?”

Fala shrugged. “Lucifer wrote the spell.”

Chavser shot them an evil grin. “Smart Trickster. I hope you're ready to watch your human friend die.”

With that he begin chanting in Enochian. Gabriel's head shot up and he locked eyes with Jedi. She saw the fear there as he tried to say something just before pain ripped through her that made her gasp and drop to her knees. Fala knelt beside her, but Jedi shook her head. “Get to Gabe.”

Fala nodded and stood up, starting for the center of the diagram only to run into an invisible wall. “He's warded it against me!”

“Fal,” Jedi gasped. “You're going to have to…”

Fala looked back at Jedi, now sprawled on the floor gasping for air; then at Gabriel, whose face was completely devoid of emotion except for the fear and pain in his eyes. Screw it, she thought and spread her black rainbow wings.

Gabriel's eyes widened as Chavser’s chanting faltered at the sight. Given a momentary reprieve from the pain Jedi slowly reached out towards the diagram.

“Goddess, give him what he deserves,” she whispered weakly drawing a finger through the nearest red line on the floor.   
A wordless howl filled the room as the wards collapsed and the spirits of the people whose blood had been used to construct the spell and the diagram converged on Chavser. He looked around in panic as the room shifted and all eight candles tipped over starting the black drapes that covered the walls on fire. With one last fear filled look at Fala, he smoked out of his meatsuit followed by the angry spirits.

Fala glanced down at Jedi, who was pushing herself slowly off the floor then darted to Gabriel. He turned his head to stare at her as she approached. “Joph?”

“Yeah, it's me little brother,” she answered with a smile. 

“Mousey…” he asked fearfully.

By now Jedi was close enough to reach out and gently touch his hand, “Right here, love. A little worse for wear, but I'll live.”

Gabe turned his face towards her and gave a weak smile, “Knew you would come for me…”

Then his eyes closed and he started to shake hard enough to rattle the chains wrapped around him. Fala tried to grab his arm but her hands were stopped inches away from him. “What the hell?”

In her condition it took Jedi a second to figure it out. “The chains must be spelled, they'd have to be to hold him.”

She moved her hand to the manacle around Gabe’s wrist and began a soft chant in Gaelic. There was a quiet click and the manacles unlocked, the chains falling away from him. Carefully she draped one of his arms across her shoulders and motioned for Fala to take the other. “Can you get us out of here, Fal. Just out of the house, we need to stick around and make sure this fire doesn't get out of control.”

Fala nodded and flew them to the clearing around the house upwind of the smoke, then snapped up blankets and pillows for her friends. Jedi wrapped a blanket around herself as Fala tucked the other around Gabe and put a pillow under his head. “Is...is he all right?”

“You can't tell,” Fala asked, surprised.

Jedi shook her head, drawing a sympathetic glance from Fala. “He needs to rest. Once we get him home I'll be able to tell you more.”

Jedi nodded and turned her eyes to the fire, hoping that Fala wouldn't notice the tears on her face


End file.
